


I Love You Angel

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Being an Asshole, Emotional Hurt, Established Relationship, Heartache, Internal Conflict, Lies, M/M, Pain, Real Life, Relationship Problems, Self-Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 16:31:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6431890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel loves Dean. It's painful but Castiel can deal with the pain, no matter how deep it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love You Angel

Cas loves Dean, he truly does. However, the kind man he knew seven years ago is no more. Dean wanted everything with Cas; a life, to marry him, to have a family, but now Dean frowns on these things. He sees them as weakness, as stupid and pointless.

Cas still wants a wedding and a family but he gives them up for Dean, because he loves him. Cas wants to stay in one spot and stay with Sam in the bunker, the only family he really has outside of Dean. Cas wants follow his dreams but he leaves and moves for Dean. Dean is a good man, he gives Cas all the affection he desires, tells him how beautiful he is and takes care of him when he is ill.

_“I love you angel”_

Cas knows he means it, Dean loves him but he does not care for him. Anything Cas wants outside of a kiss, sex, or spending time together, Dean ignores.

Lately when Cas wants to see him and Dean has plans, he won’t cancel them, no matter how much his angel needs him.

Cas has lived a very long time, seen many terrible things and as much as he loves Dean he can’t spend eternity living only as Dean wants.  
He has been through too much, too many experiences to let Dean lead him on. He wants a future with Dean and he is beginning to see that he is not appreciated or wanted.

Cas stays, wallowing in his own heartache because the thought of never seeing Dean, never touching him again, and seeing him with someone else sends pangs through his heart. He will deal with the occasional pain of going without the things he wants, rather than deal with the sting in his chest when he thinks about a life without Dean. And Cas falls for that line that keeps him there;

_“I love you angel.”_


End file.
